Freddy vs Jason vs Myers
by Charteax the Dragon
Summary: This is set just after Freddy vs Jason, and it brings back a few previously thought dead characters. Its also set just after Halloween Ressurection. Written by two people, so the writing styles in diffrent pargraphs will be diffrent.


Freddy vs Jason vs Myers  
  
By,  
  
Ants and Soba  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was two month's later after the death of Freddy and Jason. (In F V J)  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Will asked Lori. They were both sleeping with each other in the bed  
  
"It's all I ever wanted" Lori said   
  
"Because we can wait" Will said  
  
"If you…I mean..." He said  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me" She said and kissed him. After a few minutes of making out Lori looked at Wills cut he got from the fight in Freddy VS Jason. "Does it still hurt?" She asked   
  
"No not so much anymore "He replied and laughed  
  
"You know I actually feel kind of bad for Jason" She said. "He was in my nightmare. Freddy Was torturing him" She said. Will laughed "Just shut up" He said. "He's gone now okay" He said and they both laughed and kissed each other and made out some more. After a few minutes of making out Lori Finally spoke. "Ow. Will... Wait" She said. Will got up a little "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled as Will's hands suddenly got claws. Lori screamed as loud as she could and Will/ Freddy Laughed as He slashed at her. Suddenly she woke up. Will was shaking her. "LORI! WHATS WRONG!" Will shouted. "It... It was Freddy." Lori said.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Jason was standing inside Freddy's boiler room, water evertwhere. Freddy walked down a flight of stairs, and stood in front of Jason.  
  
"Why wont you die?!" Freddy yelled, of course not getting an answer once again. Freddy went into attack and Jason blocked. Jason then Struck at Freddy with his machete. Freddy winced in a little pain. Jason then tackled Freddy to the ground, and pinned him. Freddy and Jason suddenly saw the water around them flooded the place.  
  
Jason woke up at the bottom of Crystal Lake, still pinning down Freddy. They both went back to the surface. "I'll make sure you die!" Freddy yelled and attacked Jason. Jason dodged Freddy's attack and swung the blunt side of his machete at Freddy's head accidentally. Freddy was knocked uncontious, and fell into the lake.  
  
Jason, unable to follow Freddy for his fear of water, then turned to leave The Lake and left searching For Lori and Will.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Lori and Will Moved away from Elm Street after the Freddy and Jason fight. They both moved to Haddonfield together along with Kia, Linderman, and Mark. Lori and Will both thought the three others were dead, but it turned out Kia, Linderman, And Mark only had a few injuries that healed over time in the hospital  
  
"No Way..." Kia spoke "Freddy can't be back can he?" She asked sitting in a chair next to Linderman. They were all At Lori's house having a meeting   
  
"It's very possible." Mark said. "Freddy can never die for good…" He said   
  
"Just great JUST F***ING GREAT! "Kia shouted. "Kia... calm down." Lori said  
  
"Calm? Lori Freddy's back how can I or anyone else be calm?" She asked  
  
"Will Find a way to stop him for good." Will said  
  
"If Freddy's back do you think Jason is as well?" Linderman asked.  
  
"It's possible." Mark said.  
  
Lori sighed she walked over to a mirror in the room. In The Mirror She saw a picture of a guy with a mask on, and he was holding a knife. Lori backed away. "Lori what's wrong?" Will asked "Nothing, nothing.."She said looking into the Mirror. The Picture of Myers then faded.   
  
"Okay the only thing we can do for now is to not sleep "Mark said   
  
"Dude. We tried that plan once before and it didn't work" Linderman spoke  
  
"Whatever. Just try to stay awake" Mark said and left the house.  
  
Everyone else left as well.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Freddy managed to drag himself from the lake finally. "I'll get you for this Jason. I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" Freddy shouted. He walked out of the lake, and towards Haddonfield, like Jason.  
  
Jason had already arrived, and was standing in front of Lori and Will's house. He walked up to the front door, and raised his mchete, when he heared a sound behind him. Before Jason could turn around, a large knife was driven through his back, and out of his chest. Jason turneed around and shashed behind him, but his machete found nothing but air. suddenly the knife was pulled from his back. Jason turned around once again, but found no-one. As Jason got more and more angry, he began to see who was repetedly stabbing him. Then the mysterious person stopped. It was the same person as from the picture. Jason got a clear view this time, and managed to slash at him. The gash left ws deep, but becuse the person moved out of the way, it wasn't very life threataning. Jason was once again stabbed, but these repetetive blows seemed to do almost nothing but make Jason flinch slightly.  
  
________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
